


Sunday Morning

by theonewiththewhales



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Cheesy, Established Relationship, M/M, Sibling Incest, kitsch, seriously this is so fucking fluffy UR gonna die, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewiththewhales/pseuds/theonewiththewhales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 4am. I wrote fluff based on Vegard Ylvisåker baking in nothing but an apron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> [[idk imagine this to be set in that period they lived together but like more gay]]

Bård wakes up to the smell of sugar and vanilla and the sound of a cheery radio host’s tinny laughter from two rooms over. The bed next to him freshly made -fucking _typical_ \- and empty.  
Pulling on a t-shirt and stretching, accompanied by overly dramatical groaning noises, as befit a long-suffering 20-something, he shakes off the last morning grogginess and curiously makes his way to the kitchen.  
The first thing that hits him is bright sunbeams shining through the windows,  
-god, how grossly early _IS_ it-, bathing the room in a homely glow.  
Then, the sight of his brother. Naked. Wearing nothing but, of all things, a novelty gag gift apron stating, in a slim font, "Slave". Humming, swaying around the kitchen to The Next Big Popsong, stirring dough. With flour right on the tip of his nose.  
Flour.  
It takes another round of skipping-slash-dancing obliviously through the kitchen before Vegard does a turn thats only just on this side of qualifying as a pirouette and finally spots his brothers, who has gone from astonishment to an even mix of amusement and fondness.  
"Good morning, sleeping beauty" Vegard smiles. That one smile only reserved for close and deeply loved family members, in the Bård Exlusive Even Warmer Even More Genuine Edition. Bård is always weirdly reminded of the smell of pine and the taste of dark chocolate.  
"Sleeping Beauty got to sleep in. She didn't have to wake up way before noon because someone decided to run for Housewife Of The Year." he responds, stepping close to his brother, grinning happily and leaning in with childishly pursed lips to kiss the spot of flour that's still blatantly right on top of his nose, simultaneously grabbing the other's bare buttcheeks to pull him closer and squeezing lightly just as he gets the slightly chalke taste of flour in his mouth. A startled, unarguably adorable mixture of a squeak and a moan escape Vegard's mouth before he gathers himself and grasps at Bårds head to pull him down into a kiss that's appropriate to an assgrab. He succeeds in getting Bård to his height, but completely miscalculates both his own power and his brother's early morning sense of balance, resulting in a pair of slightly shocked brothers on the floor and a bowl of dough sliding across the kitchen into the next wall.  
They watch as the dough reaches its destination and is splattered all across the wall, before turning to look at each other again.  
"You're lucky you're hot" Bård grumbles before pulling his brother in for another kiss. A proper one, no noses or gravity mishaps involved. Bård does take advantage of the easy access to Vegards butt with lots of grabbing and squeezing and pinching.  
They roll around the kitchen like teenagers, switching from sloppy, open mouthed kisses to passionately making-out to tender, carefully placed kisses, barely there lip touches to whatever piece of skin they can reach best as they constantly fight about who gets to lie on top of the other, hands grasping the other's tightly, legs a tangled, indistinguishable knot.  
It ends with them lying side by side, arms wrapped around the other as tight as possible, breathless, smiling, an occasional giggle sounding from time to time as their realize the absurdity of their current situation again and again.  
Vegard turns to Bård, eyes glowing golden in the sunlight all around.  
"Could this be love?" he asks, accompanied by a cheeky grin.  
Bård pretends to contemplate for a second,  
"Well, you're almost naked and I have a hard-on. Then yes, this must be love." They smile at each other, as if their love was a big secret. As if they hadn't known the moment they could first remember seeing the other as individual human being, decades of smiles and kisses and heartbreak ago.  
"A hard-on? Sounds like you need competent assistance. Bedroom?"  
"Bedroom."

*~*~*~*  
Luckily, they know each other by heart.  
Luckily this means they don't take long to resolve their "problems".  
Sadly, no matter how good at this they are, they are still not done in time to save an entire oven full of lovingly made cookies.  
Luckily it's only 11 am and there's plenty of time to make more cookies and cause more problems.


End file.
